


What is my life

by AnotherBooRadley



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherBooRadley/pseuds/AnotherBooRadley
Summary: Being Tony Starks daughter is something you think you would enjoy being. After all, you get to meet many wonderful people. However, when the fact is your own father acts like you aren’t his breaks your heart. The only reason why you are with him is that when your mother had you she knew she didn’t want you so she gave you away to the one person she had a one night stand with. It has been seventeen years of being the underdog and of course, you had made some friends with the Avengers but you still couldn’t help but feel like an outcast.





	What is my life

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone want's me to add anything or a direction this story could lead to feel free to let me know.

‘‘Hey Y/n could you go get me a coffee?’‘Her head turned instantly when she heard her fathers voice ‘‘Why can’t Pepper go get it’‘ There was no denying the fact that her father Tony Stark cared more about Pepper Potts than Y/n Stark; his daughter. Instantly she could feel a sharp gaze in her direction and she just rolled her eyes when she noticed Tony glaring at her ‘’I can send you to work with Banner if you prefer to bad talk me’’ Standing up quickly she left the room as fast as she could. She loved Banner yes, it was just the fact that the work he did was extremely boring. Making her way to the elevator she stared down at her feet knowing no one rarely ever came down to disturb her father when he was working. 

It surprised her half to death when she bumped into someone which in then lead her to fall on her ass quite hard she might add. When she looked up she didn't expect to see a boy standing there that she had never seen before ''What are you doing in here, do I know you?'' Her first instinct was to fight him because for all she knew he was apart of Hydra. The boy shook his head quickly a smile falling on his face ''Oh I don't believe we have met. I am Peter Parker or also known as your friendly spiderman.'' That was when she noticed the red and blue suit in the boy's hand and she almost facepalmed out of stupidity. Her father has talked about him quite a lot, especially the fact of how immature he acted most of the time. ''Sorry I should have guessed that, I am Y/n ... Y/n Stark'' 

Quickly she moved her hands to touch the ground and lift her ass off of the floor knowing she shouldn't really talk to someone while sitting on the ground. ''Anyways I should be going Mr.Stark wanted me to come immediately because he wanted to update my suit'' She watched as he scurried off without another word and she only furred her eyebrows walking down the hall and instead her head was raised. She made her way down the hallway and into a miniature kitchen they had close to the lab seeing as most of the time Tony stayed in the lab forever. 

She felt a sigh escape her lips while she walked over to the keruig and opened the top placing a coffee pod into the slot. She grabbed a plastic cup and put it under the pouring thing before she closed the top and pressed a few buttons so the machine would start making the coffee. While the coffee was being made of course her mind went to Peter and why in the world had he just run off like that. She could completely understand that Tony didn't exactly like to keep waiting but it would have been nice to get to know spiderman. 

A groan left her lips while she grabbed the coffee once it was finished and she walked back out the door and down the hall. It almost surprised her that she had never seen Peter before but then again she hasn't met a lot of people. The short walk back to the lab only took a few minutes and she opened the door looking throughout the room for her father. However, when she turned and saw Peter in only boxers she let out a squeal ''What in the world is going on'' She snapped walking into the room trying her best not to spill the coffee. ''This is the only way Spidey can put on the suit now if you will excuse us put my coffee down and get back to work I need that paperwork done by tonight'' Tony snapped not even glancing up from the work he was doing. She was quite shocked when she looked back over to Peter and she noticed that he was trying to look away from her like he was avoiding her for some weird reason. 

Her head shook and she just walked over to the desk that was closer to both of the boys and she placed the coffee down on the desk ''Asshole'' She muttered before storming back to her small office Tony had given her seeing as Tony didn't really like to be in the same room as her most of the time. She took a deep breath walking into the room and slamming the door shut turning to shut the blinds so she could have some privacy. Peter was completely confusing her at the moment she thought he was friendly and would spark a conversation with anyone but maybe she was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader ~ Ok so this is really short. I am sorry for that. But like I don't exactly know where to go from here. I really need some ideas. ~


End file.
